Santa-Koi
by Dancstashjessky
Summary: Christmas fic....Yeah I know it's late...... By Claire, betaed by Danie Gundam Wing yaoi...


Santa-koi  
Author: Claire  
Beta reader: Danie  
Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.  
Warning: Shounen-ai, hinted yaoi, 1x2, major OOC and my warped sense of humor that no one but me gets.  
This is a Christmas Fic, and I know it's May.... But hey? Do I look like I care?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Opening Scene: Local Mall, in front of the Santa picture booth.)  
  
~Heero's POV~  
"I wanna mountain bike and a snowboard, and a scooter and a CD player and a TV and a puppy... and a baby brother..." The little boy on my lap went on. What a little spoiled brat!   
I hate teachers. And I hate gun regulation laws. Especially gun regulation laws. Oh, hello people that have nothing better to do than listen to my thoughts. I guess you wanna know what I'm talking about... And if your not listening by your own choosing, well you know I'm going to tell you anyways. One of those inevitable things in life.  
Well it all started two days ago. You see, after the Eve Wars, Duo and I decided to go to school. But of course, we needed money, so we got jobs as well. And no, being Santa is not my job... I'm getting to why I'm sitting here sweating in the ugliest, fuzzy red suit ever invented. Well, it was the last day of school before the New Year, and the school we're going to has this thing where you have to clear out your locker before a vacation. Just so that no one will leave a sandwich in there and start a fruit fly colony, if you know what I mean... And Duo said that he heard it had happened a few years ago, and the whole school had reeked for days. So anyways, Duo and I were emptying out our lockers when the principal walked by. Well, unfortunately, she saw all the weapons we were taking out of our locker. And for some strange reason she had a problem with that... Hmm, I wonder why... She should be happy to have very well trained soldiers to protect the school in the event of a crisis! (Hey, it could happen...) But what was I supposed to do, get rid of them? I mean, they have sentimental value! You know how it is, old habits die-hard and all that... I just don't feel right with out quick access to enough firepower to kill A LOT of people. It must be a self-esteem thing. Though I have broken a lot of old habits. That was bound to happen with the wars over and Duo as my koibito. (He's a veeerry bad influence...) So, after seeing the arsenals Duo and I kept in our lockers, she, for a reason unbeknownst to us, decided to phone the police.  
And this is where our "friends in high places" come in handy. Our dear friend Quatre bribed the judge, seen as he is unbelievably rich. All we got was community service for two weeks. Not bad, considering how many guns we really did have... And amazingly, we could keep our weapons, as long as we didn't bring them to school. (We do have our ways, though, of hiding them... What did you think we learned during the war? Just how to use them? Hiding them is half the fun...) So, for community service, we have to 'volunteer' our time at the local mall for the next two weeks. Duo got janitor duty in the food court (I think that's poetic justice), and me, well I get to be Santa. So all day long I get kids telling me what they want while their parents eavesdrop, the even younger kids cry because their scared of me and teenagers that want their pictures taken for one of the last times. Then, there are the ones who like to cause trouble. They remind me of Duo, and thinking of him, well, among other things, makes me laugh. The main reason being he's moping floors and clearing trays while I'm here listening to Christmas lists that could rival The Never Ending Story.  
"Well kid, I'll try to make sure you get those things you wanted. Now smile for the camera." As soon as the flash goes, I push the kid off my lap and wait for the next little brat.   
All of a sudden I feel a familiar weight on my lap and I look into a familiar face.  
"Gee Santa-koi, I thought I was the only one allowed to sit on your lap..." Big, dark, smoky, periwinkle eyes and long chestnut braid, streaked with gold and red. Yep, it was no other then Duo, my koibito.  
"So little boy, what do you want for Christmas?" I asked sarcastically. He leaned in and whispered his short, but highly interesting Christmas list in my ear. What he said turned me a shade of red that matched my Santa outfit.  
  
~ Duo's POV~  
  
"So little boy, what do you want for Christmas??" I could so tell he was being sarcastic, so I decided to tell him what I wanted. I'm sure he wouldn't mind granting that wish... I leaned in and whispered,   
"Heero, in a red bow, and nothing else..."   
I know that got him back for what he said, because he turned a nice shade of crimson right away.  
"Are you sure that's an appropriate 'thing' to ask for, because Santa only bring presents to nice boys and girls. I've checked my list once, and I've checked my list twice and you've definitely been very naughty..."  
Oh! My! God! I couldn't help it, I fell off Heero's lap, laughing my ass off. After I finally stopped laughing, I climbed back on Heero's lap to get my picture taken, then I went back to work.   
Why do I always get stuck with the dirty work?  
But if Santa grants my wish...  
Well, let's say it would be all worth the while.  
  
~Heero's POV~  
  
After Duo left, I contemplated how to get my 'revenge'. Then it hit me.   
  
Duo was getting exactly what he was asking for.   
  
(Christmas Morning: Heero and Duo's condo)  
  
~ Dou's POV~  
I groggily feel around the bed for Heero. After realizing he wasn't in bed, I open my eyes to look at the clock.   
7:00am.   
What the hell is Heero thinking, getting up this early on Christmas? Then it hit me. Christmas!! I hop out of bed and run into the living room, screaming  
"CCCCHHHHHRRRRRRIIIIIIISSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (Yes, I've considerably lightened up since the Eve Wars....)  
What I saw when I got into the living room shocked me. That, and it sent my hormones into overdrive.   
There, by the fireplace, was Heero with a big red bow covering my favorite part of his body. After I had stopped drooling I spoke,  
"Santa got me just what I wanted!!"   
Grabbing the smirking Heero's arm, I dragged him back to our room saying,   
"I think I'll find out all the things this present can do before I open any other gifts."   
Heero was chuckling as I pull him into our room. There we spent the morning, until the neighbors called.  
Apparently, we were being veeeeerrryyy loud....  
  
~Owari~  
  
Please Review!!   



End file.
